1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to giving permanents and more particularly relates to an improved dispenser for holding permanent wave rods and end papers which is carried on the body of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By their very nature, permanents are time consuming procedures. Recent developments have vastly improved curl control and processing time, but the stylist's involvement in wrapping time has seen few advances. It is very difficult for the stylist to develop speed in wrapping for many reasons. This includes tangled rods, mixed sizes of rods, reaching and looking for the correct size of rods and reaching and separating end papers. Previously, most stylists had a tray containing a variety of rods and a separate end paper box. The stylist would reach back to obtain the correct rod then reach and find the end paper and finally would wrap the hair.
The tray and end papers are often put on the counter, a considerable or inconvenient distance from the stylist. Some of the stylists use caddies and trays, but the cost of a caddy is quite substantial and still requires the reaching by the stylist each time a rod and end paper was needed.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a unique organizer that keeps the rods and end papers close at hand, by being releasably secured to the stylist, allowing for efficient, smooth and fast wrapping.